Bicycle
This article is about the Key Item named Bicycle. For the bicycle models available in the Hoenn games, see Mach Bike and Acro Bike. on a bike from Generation I |gen=I |colorscheme=Key items }} |} A Bicycle (Japanese: Bicycle) is a Key Item obtained in the games to facilitate faster movement. They are usually obtained from Bicycle Shops. In the core series games Price / |N/A|N/A}} |} |} * In the Generation I games and their remakes, , Miracle Cycle in Cerulean City sells Bicycles for 1,000,000, which is 1 more than it is possible for the player to obtain in these games. Instead, the player must use a Bike Voucher to buy one. Effect The Bicycle allows for faster traveling than walking, running, or skating. It also allows the player to pass the Cycling Roads on to in Kanto and in Sinnoh. The Bicycle cannot be ridden inside of buildings or if the player is accompanied by a person. In and , the walking Pokémon returns to its Poké Ball while the player is cycling. Prior to Generation V, bikes cannot be ridden in snow. In and their remade counterparts, , the player has a choice of two bike models, the Mach Bike and the Acro Bike. Both bicycles have different properties that allow the player to reach places they otherwise could not, but they typically cannot have both at the same time. They can switch models at Rydel's Cycles. In Generation VII, several Ride Pokémon take over the role of transporting the player across the land at higher speeds, such as Charge. In only The player can switch between third and fourth gears by pressing the B button, which function similarly to the Acro Bike and Mach Bike, respectively. Fourth gear is faster than third gear and allows the player to ride up and jump further from bike . Third gear can jump bike ramps, but does not jump as far. In Diamond and Pearl only, bikes cannot be ridden in gates. In The player can move in any direction using the Nintendo 3DS's Circle Pad. The player has a choice between a green and yellow Bicycle when they obtain it. They cannot switch bikes once they pick one, but both Bicycles are functionally identical. Description |Lets you travel twice as fast as walking.}} |A collapsible bike for fast movement.}} |A folding bicycle that allows faster movement than the Running Shoes.}} |A folding bicycle that is faster than the Running Shoes.}} |A folding Bicycle that enables much faster movement than the Running Shoes.}} |A folding Bicycle that enables a rider to get around much faster than a pair of Running Shoes will allow.}} |A folding Bike that enables a rider to get around much faster than with Running Shoes.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | / | Bike Shop (from the owner in exchange for the Bike Voucher) |- | | Goldenrod City Bike Shop (from the owner) |- | | Bike Shop (from the owner in exchange for the Bike Voucher) |- | | Rad Rickshaw's Cycle Shop (from Rad Rickshaw after saving him from Team Galactic) |- | | Goldenrod City Bike Shop (from the owner) |- | | Nimbasa City (from the Day-Care Man after defeating the s) |- | | Castelia City (from a near ) |- | | Cyllage City Bicycle Shop (from the owner; choice between green and yellow) |} |} Appearance In the anime In the main series Bicycles are rarely seen in the , since and are usually seen walking for their journeys. The only time bicycles are used is when it is necessary to use them, such as on Cycling Roads, or for a faster way to get somewhere. The first bicycle to appear was 's bicycle in Pokémon - I Choose You!. It was "borrowed" by Ash in order to escape from a flock of . The bike was then unintentionally destroyed when Ash's Pikachu released a at the Spearow. Misty later re-obtained her bike from Nurse Joy in Viridian City in Gotta Catch Ya Later. The act of Pikachu destroying a female companion's bike became a in the two following series of the anime: 's bicycle was destroyed in Get the Show on the Road! and 's in Two Degrees of Separation. Bicycles can be rented for use on Cycling Roads, as seen in The Bridge Bike Gang and One Big Happiny Family!. Some characters do own bicycles, but are rarely seen using them. For example, used a bicycle in The Power Of One to get to 's house. was shown to have a bike in Gotta Get a Gible!. He said he got it in Eterna City as part of a free bicycle distribution event. The bike was eventually devoured by a . In The Bridge Bike Gang, Chopper's bike bears a resemblance to . 's bike appeared in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!. File:Misty Burnt Bike.png| 's destroyed bicycle File:May bike destroyed.png| 's destroyed bicycle File:Dawn bike destroyed.png| 's destroyed bicycle In Pokémon Origins commonly used a bicycle to move around in Pokémon Origins. He was seen obtaining it at the beginning of File 2: Cubone, getting it in return for a Bike Voucher he had obtained from the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman. In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In Play Misty For Me, it was revealed that 's Bicycle, which, like in the anime, had been accidentally destroyed by , was custom-built and worth 10,000. In the Pokémon Adventures manga used a bicycle to pursue the Pokémon that escaped from his in Bulbasaur Come Home!. participated in a cycling competition along Routes and in Wake Up—You're Snorlax!, using a bicycle received in exchange for a coupon he had gotten from the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman. competed with Whitney in a bike race from Goldenrod City to the National Park in Smeargle Smudge and How Do You Do, Sudowoodo?. Gold, however, altered his Bicycle into a push scooter. , , and received Bicycles from Rad Rickshaw as a sign of gratitude after his rescue from Team Galactic in Ring Around the Roserade II. The trio would later use their new Bicycles to travel through the Cycling Road. In the Pokémon Zensho manga A Bicycle was seen inside the Miracle Cycle shop in Cerulean City. In the TCG The Bicycle was introduced as an in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Black & White Series (the Japanese BW Era). First released in the expansion, the Bicycle later debuted in the expansion with both prints featuring an illustration by Toyste Beach. With the same effect as from the expansion, this allows the player to draw cards until they have 4 cards in their hand. Trivia * In the beta version of , a skateboard was planned to complement the Bicycle. * The song Bicycle (Japanese: ) from Generation II and is a remix of the song Goldenrod City (Japanese: ). Furthermore, the song Bug-Catching Contest (Japanese: ) from these games remixes parts of the song Cycling (Japanese: ) from Generation I. * In Generation V, if the player runs or holds down the B Button, NPCs with bicycles will go faster. * In Generation VI, the light of the bicycle is turned on at night, but not in caves. * Despite the typical Bicycle not making an appearance in the core series since , in the Bicycle's English name was reformatted to Bike in its internal data, and has remained that way ever since. In other languages |bordercolor= |da=Cykel |fi=Polkupyörä |fr=Bicyclette |de=Fahrrad |it=Bicicletta |ko=자전거 Jajeon-geo |pl=Rower |pt_br=Bicicleta |es=Bici Bicicleta |sv=Cykel |vi=Xe đạp |pt_eu=Bicicleta }} See also * List of Key Items in Generation I * List of Key Items in Generation II * List of Key Items in Generation III * List of Key Items in Generation IV * List of Key Items in Generation V * List of Key Items in Generation VI * Category:Anime running gags Category:Key Items de:Fahrrad es:Bicicleta fr:Bicyclette it:Bicicletta ja:じてんしゃ zh:自行車